The waiting is over
by maru84
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are mates. She and Inuyasha go back to her era to visit and the well closes. Three years go by and he finally finds her and he's in for a surprise.


Golden eyes stared out the bedroom window. He was so lonely. 500 long years he'd spent waiting and longing for her. She haunted his dreams and thoughts. He'd grown tired of waiting. It was time to go get her. His miko, his mate. He'd been searching for her for the past 3 years and he'd finally found her. Now he could bring her home.

Kagome was sound asleep when she felt warm breath touch her face. She gasped in surprise when she saw big golden eyes right in her face.

"Maru! You know I don't like when you do that! You scared me!"

"Sowwy mommy! Me and sissy hungwy." The little boy said

"Well why didn't you ask your uncle?"

"Cause uncle Yasha still sweeping. Him making funny noise wiff him nose." He said giggling.

"Figures. That man could sleep through a hurricane but the second ramen's mentioned he's up in a flash."

"Mommy we eat now? My tummy talking." Asked a little girl standing in the bedroom door.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go get some breakfast then." She said. She took them downstairs and made them their breakfast along with some ramen for Inuyasha. Just as the kids sat down to eat, Inuyasha walked in.

"Mornin Kagome. Mornin pups."

"Good morning uncle Yasha!"

"Here's your ramen." She sighed as she watched her little family eat.

"Hey, you ok Kagome?"

"Yeah. I just miss him is all. They both look so much like him. Especially Maru."

"Are you talking about our daddy again mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Yes Keiko I am." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell would be here this early?" Inuyasha said before getting up to answer it. A few seconds later Kagome heard him gasp and say "Holy shit!" Before she could go see who it was, Maru shot out of his seat and ran out of the room.

As he stood outside her door, his heart began to pound faster. He couldn't help but wonder what she was like now. Would she still be with him? Had she moved on? So much could of happened since he saw her last. He gave himself a mental shake. He couldn't believe that he, THE lord of the west was actually nervous. He finally rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door was yanked open. He smiled at his shocked brother.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you miss me little brother?"

"How'd you get here? The well's sealed."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You should know that we demons are nearly immortal. I've waited 500 years to see you two."

"Uh..Sess..about that..it's not just me and Kag's anymore"

Before Sesshomaru could question him, he was startled when a little boy who looked identical to him ran up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as his brothers eyes widened.

"Inu..Inuyasha? Is he.. is he mine?"

"Keh. Of course stupid! The kid sure ain't mine!" Sesshomaru watched as the boy stepped up to him and sniffed.

"It is you!" He said smiling. "Keiko! It's him! He's here! Come looky!" He yelled. A second later a little girl was at the door. She took one look at him and threw her arms around his legs hugging them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squeeled.

"What is going on out here?" Kagome asked coming up behind them. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hello mate." He said smiling at her.

"Oh my god! Sess...Sesshomaru. Is it really you?"

"Yes love, it's me." His smile widened when she threw herself at him.

"I've missed you so much." She said kissing his face with tears running down her face. He hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. God how he'd missed her sweet scent.

"God I've missed you love." He said before bringing her into a deep kiss. She moaned when his tongue entered her mouth. They broke away when they heard giggling.

"Mommy and daddy kissy!" Keiko said.

"Ewww! Ucky!" Maru said scrunching up his nose.

"Why don't we bring this reunion inside guys." Inuyasha said.

"Yah. Come on daddy we can pway!" Maru said grabbing his hand.

"Nu-uh Maru! I wants daddy!" Keiko said grabbing his other hand.

"No, me!" He said pulling.

"Me!" Keiko yelled.

"Enough! Let your old man talk to us first and then you BOTH can play with him." Inuyasha yelled.

Maru growled and lowered his head. "NO."

"No?" Inuyasha questioned raising a brow.

"MINE! My daddy!" He growled looking up. His eyes were red and the stripes on his face had become jagged.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as Maru charged him. They wrestled as Inuyasha tried to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else.

"Keiko! Where the hell's his necklace?!" Inuyasha yelled. It was a necklace made from Inuyasha's fang to help control his demonic side when he got out of control.

"Um...we brokeded it again. Sowwy."

"Again?! Dammit i'm kinda gettin tired of yankin out my fang's to make those damn things!" He sighed.

"Guess we gotta do this the hard way. Sorry buddy." He pinned Maru under him and nuzzled his neck in apology before biting him hard. Maru let out a pain filled puppy howl. He soon started crying and that's when they all knew he was back in control. Inuyasha picked him up and hugged him.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright I've got you." He held him until his crying died down and they heard a light snoring coming from him. Kagome took him and put him back to bed. Throughout the whole ordeal, Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You know how I lose control sometimes?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well Maru does the same thing, only he's worse. The only thing that helps him is one of my fangs. I constantly have to keep making the damn necklaces because a certain someone likes to take them off of him." He said glaring at Keiko.

Sesshomaru sat in a chair. As soon as he sat down, Keiko hopped into his lap. She giggled as she played with his hair.

"Daddy gots pwitty hair." He smiled touching hers.

"Your's is pretty too pup." He looked up when Kagome walked into the room.

"Hey Keiko, why don't we go play a game so your mom and old man can talk."

"Otay! We pway wiff dolly's. You can be the daddy dolly and I can be the mommy dolly."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok. I guess."

Kagome giggled as they left the room. "He got off easy this time. She usually makes him dress up like a girl and have tea parties."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Now that's a sight I'd love to see." He got up and walked over to her and pulled here into his arms.

"You don't know how much I've longed to have you in my arms. I thought I lost you forever when that damn well stopped working. I've waited 500 years for you and now that I've found you, I'll never let you go." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Tonight I'm going to take you, the pups and that annoying brother of mine to my home where you belong."

"Sounds good to me."

He smiled before crashing his lips to hers. He was finally whole once more. He had his mate back, along with a family. He was so happy he could cry. He thanked god that the waiting was finally over.


End file.
